Son Of Vesta
by Vulcan9
Summary: When Sally is killed, Percy needs to run from monsters, and he blames it all on Neptune, what happens to the extremely powerful adopted child of the hearth? Son of Vesta is rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's everyone's favourite deep fried chicken nugget, Vulcan9! This is my first story and I hope you like it! If you don't like it than don't read it. I know right I'm in awe of my revelation as well. If I don't want to read something I can just read something else? That's **_**crazy**_**! Vulcan9 you really are a genius. I know. I know. Anyway if you **_**do**_** like the story, don't forget to R and ****R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO(although I which I did) and Rick does. **

Son of Vesta

**Third Person/Percy POV (you'll see what I mean)**

A young boy ran through the woods, his seagreen eyes flashing. His tattered clothes hung loosely from his thin frame. The boy was breathing hard and his legs were burning. The boy made the mistake of looking behind him and what he saw was the thing of nightmares. The giant dog bared its fang like teeth and its blood red eyes glowed in the moonlight. Midnight black fur met rich brown oak wood as the trees snapped like twigs and the beast barreled towards the boy. Atop the beast sat an enormous cyclops and it seemed that the Hellhound was struggling to hold the weight of the muscled monster. "You can't run from me, Son of Neptune. My dog is hungry and she doesn't like to wait!" The boy was practically panting now and he flailed his arms, trying to get away from the monsters. _Mommy! I'm so sowwy I couldn't keep you safe fwom Smelly Gabe! Please help me! Please! _The monsters finally caught up with the small boy and the hound pounced. Right before the dog was on top of the boy, an orange-red beam of fire shot out of the darkness and into the monsters, sending them flying into the trees and rolling over with the Hellhound on the cyclops. "Arg! Get off me you filthy mutt!" Instead of getting off the dog sniffed the air and froze. Its usual growls were replaced with whimpering and was that fear in its eyes? The monster had seemed to sense _something_ in the area and it bounded off. "No-wait-come back! Arg! I knew getting a Hellhound was a bad idea! They're unreliable, not even that fast, and so expensive to care for! Seriously, I need to feed it a demigod _every single day_!" Suddenly, an 8 year old girl stepped through an opening of burning trees created by fire. "What do we have here?" said a deep, rich voice that clearly didn't belong to the girl. The Boy looked around, confused as to who the voice could belong to. Suddenly, the girl said with a small frown on her face, "Come now brother, show yourself. You're confusing the boy." The girl's voice was a calming one and the boy didn't feel as scared. "Fine," the voice grumbled and the shadows started shifting as a man stepped out. He had olive skin and greasy black hair. His eyes were like obsidian and he wore a black and white suit. The 8 year old walked toward the boy and even though she looked young, he could tell she was much older than 8. "What's your name?" she asked and she smiled at him. "I'm Pewcy. Pewcy Jackson." Percy said. "And where's your mother Percy?" Tears welled up in Percy's eyes. He remembered Gabe beating them, Seeing his mother's bloody figure on the floor, Gabe running out of the apartment, and the monsters coming. Percy had no reason to trust the lady but for some reason he did. "G-Gabe k-killed her!" he said, crying and holding onto the lady. The lady looked at the man and he nodded sadly. The girl's eyes flared red with anger. She would kill the mortal who hurt this child. After a while, Percy settled down and asked the question that was on his mind, "Who are you?" The girl smiled. "My name is Vesta: goddess of the hearth, home, and food. This is Pluto:(the man waved) god of the underworld and wealth." Vesta explained the world of Roman mythology and Pluto chimed in at times. Afterwards, Vesta asked, "I would like to be your adoptive mother Percy. Would you like that?" Percy pondered the question. This lady was nice but she could never replace his mom. Vesta seemed to read his thoughts and said, "I do not wish to replace your mother I just want to give you a home as you don't really have one right now." Vesta was worried he was going to say no but suddenly, Percy tackled her in a hug. "Okay mommy!" Vesta returned the hug and smiled. "Come now Percy. There's someone I want you to meet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's been like(checks nonexistent clock) a long time and I'm gonna try to upload today. As far as I'm concerned, no one has read the first chapter yet but I'm gonna keep writing because I'm not really doing anything right now and because I feel like it. Sorry(not really though) about the sort of cliffhanger and don't worry guys, you'll find out in this chapter! Vulcan out!**

**Percy POV**

_I wondew__**(wonder) **__who I'm gonna meet. I hope they're as nice as mommy, _The curious 7 year old thought as he walked through the woods, holding Vesta's hand. Even though he couldn't see him, Percy knew that Pluto was traveling alongside side them in the shadows. Right now, Vesta was in her 8 year old form and she ad on her usual calm smile. After Vesta claimed Percy, his eyes changed to an orange-red colour with a sea green ring around it. He was able to summon any food and control fire. He could also make any person calm if he touched them.

As they walked, Percy couldn't help glance at the moon. The more they walked, the brighter it seemed to glow. Something about it put Percy on edge. As if it was… watching him. The young son of Vesta gripped his mother's hand tighter. Vesta seemed to notice her son's tenseness and she said, "Don't worry Percy, we're almost there."

Just then, they walked into a large clearing, inhabited by several camping tents that surrounded a campfire with mesmerizing silver flames. Suddenly, a group of girls in hunting clothes sprung from the trees and landed gracefully. Wolves revealed themselves from the shadows, growling. They were crouched, ready to attack. The girls ranged from 7 to 13 from what Percy could tell and all of them were holding up wooden bows nocked with silver arrows which were pointed at Percy.

One of the girls stepped forward. She was one of the older ones and she had a silver circlet in her hair along with a silver hairpin. She looked at Percy with more intensity than the others, like he especially ruined her life or something. "Explain yourself, _boy_." Vesta cleared her throat to get everybody's attention. The older kids bowed while some of the younger kids stared in confusion, wondering why they were bowing to an 8 year old.

"Lady Hestia," the circlet girl said. "Thank you Zoë but it's Vesta actually. I have come with this boy because he is my son." Many girls gasped at this or narrowed their eyes at the goddess**(Vesta was a eternal virgin and she swore not to have children. That's why everyone was surprised)**. "But my lady, your oath!" Vesta just answered calmly with, "I adopted him, don't worry. His mother was killed and he was chased by monsters. I just happened to be in the area. His godly parent by birth is-" Vesta looked at Percy and he put on his best pleading eyes. _Please no. _"-Is for him to tell. Where is Artemis? I need her to see the boy. I won't be able to be with him all the time and I was hoping you could all help care for him."

The girls looked shocked but obliged. "She's in the tent at the back. And my lady, with all due respect, how could you think that sending a _boy _to live with _us_ was a good idea? We're the hunters of Artemis for Hades sake! We're known for hating men!" "I understand your reasoning Phoebe but he has been through great suffering and I think that all of you should understand." Percy and Vesta walked toward the tent and Percy could sense that Pluto was still there. They entered to find one goddess of the hunt sitting on a couch covered in some sort of animal fur. The tent was enchanted to have the space of a house inside the small tent and it looked beautiful. It was well organized with a couch(which Diana was sitting on) on one wall, a TV on the other wall, and a coffee table in the middle. Beside the couch was a wooden shelf that was filled with books. Along the walls were golden braziers filled with silver flames. Percy kneeled down low and looked at Diana. He saw that she was sneering at him. "Lady Diana," Suddenly, the goddess's form flickered into her Roman aspect Diana but she quickly changed back. "It's Artemis _male_." Dia-er-Artemis spoke the word like it was the worst cuss she could think of. "I apologize milady." Artemis seemed taken aback by this, probably thinking he would be rude about it like Gabe. He would never be like that disgusting, abusive pig! The man who hurt Percy! The man who killed his mother… the flames grew and flared brighter but no one seemed to notice. Percy had a sneer on his face and his orange-red eyes glowed. Artemis seemed to take his sneer the wrong way and said, "You're just mad because I corrected you! You insolent, cocky- "ARTEMIS STOP!" The person who spoke was Vesta and she was _mad_.

The Roman goddess calmed herself and said, "He has experienced great pain in his short life and he was probably just remembering something because of something _you_ said. Search his memories and you will see. Is that okay Percy?" The boy gave the slightest of nods and Artemis reached out, touching his head. Memories flooded back to Percy and he could sense that Artemis was experiencing them as well. When they stopped experiencing the memories, tears were flowing from Percy's eyes and it was the same for Artemis. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I expected the worst just because you were male and- "It's okay Awtemis. From what I've heard about you, you have some pretty good reasoning. Also, I don't think we've been pwopewly**(properly)** intwoduced. I'm Pewcy Jackson, son of Vesta(don't wowwy**(worry)**, I'm adopted)." Suddenly, Vesta cleared her throat(again). "Um, Artemis? I know this isn't the best time but, um, would you train Percy for the demigod world since I can't always be there?" Artemis's man hating instincts must've kicked in because she opened her mouth and had an angry expression on her face. Before she could start ranting, she realized who the boy she was about to start yelling about _was _and stopped immediately. "I would be honoured Vesta. In fact- Artemis reached over and touched Percy's forehead and closed her eyes. When she pulled away, Percy realized that he had a faint silver glow. His senses also felt… heightened and he felt like he could sprint around the world 5 times and not be tired. He couldn't see it but Percy's fiery eyes had silver speckles in them. "What was that?" "I just blessed you Percy. It heightens your senses, Makes you better at archery, and increases your agility." _Awesome_. "Well I think that's it for me!" Vesta said and she flashed out. "Well then Percy," Artemis said. "Let's get started."

**Second chapter complete! I want to do a pairing for Percy but I'm not sure who. Tell me your suggestions in the form of reviews! That's it for me guys!**

**Vulcan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank got the support guys! I'd like to thank my mom and my teachers and- Naw for real though, I love you guys and thanks for the support! I'm leaning towards Zoe for the pairings and to give you guys more choices for the pairings, I will be giving Percy knowledge of the camps, one of which he may be going to in the future.**

**-Vulcan out!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Percy POV**

Run. Run. Run.

Run. Run. Run.

Run. Run. Ru-HOLY COW!

Me, Percy Jackson, Son of Vesta, champion of Artemis(or Diana to all my Roman peeps), just barely dodged a silver arrow going straight for my head. Said arrow was shot by everybody's favourite hunting goddess. Artemis, one of the people mentioned earlier, was attacking me. I had just lunged to the ground, I am completely vulnerable, and Artemis is approaching me with an arrow nocked and trained on my face. In other words, I'm losing.

"Do you yield?" I sigh in defeat and grudgingly say, "I yield." Artemis lowered her bow and offered me a hand. I took it, stood up, and looked around. A crowd of hunters had rallied around us and I must've missed it in the heat of the battle… if you can call getting your butt kicked by a 12 year old in 5 seconds flat a battle. Speaking of the "battle", the reason we were fighting was because when mom asked Artemis to train me I guess she thought that right after I had trekked through the woods for hours, almost gotten attacked by a small army of armed virgins, and relived my terrible past, was an amazing time to start training me with a sword that I swear weighs more than my body weight.

Suddenly, the sun flashed brightly and an equally bright flash appeared in front of Artemis. When the light subsided, a man stood in its place, his eyes like miniature suns. Artemis scowled.

"Apollo."

"Hey lil sis! Listen, you're a bit late on your shift and I got… stuff to do so-" As Apollo turned to leave he saw me. I guess I stood out considering I was the only boy there. "Wha- I- who- Arty why is this small boy in your camp? You barely let me here and I'm your big brother!"

"First of all Apollo, you're not older than me, and second of all, this child has been through great suffering that most of my hunters can relate to. His mother asked me to train him to be the first tolerable male and I obliged. Also, DON'T CALL ME ARTY!"

"Sheesh fine! Can I at least bless the kid? He must be pretty special if your willing to take him under your wing." "Of course you can't bless Per-" "Thanks sis!" Apparently Apollo didn't have to touch me to bless me and once again I was surrounded by a faint glow except it was gold instead of silver this silver speckles in my eyes were joined by new gold ones. "With my blessing you'll be better at archery, you will be able to heal most wounds instantly, and you will be great at singing, along with having an automatic mastery of all instruments. He handed me a necklace with a golden lyre pendant on it and I strung it around my neck. "The pendent will contact me when you rub it so if you're ever in a pinch then I can always help out."

**Hello My Name Is Line Break!**

5 Months Later…

It's been 5 months since I started training with Artemis and I think it's safe to say I've improved. For one I can hold a sword! Actually I can do a bit more than that. Arty said it herself that I've almost mastered the blade! I have this feeling inside of me that just one sword won't be enough and it definitely doesn't have anything to do with the dream I had about me wielding two identical swords with latin inscriptions on them. As soon as I tried to read the words, I woke up.

Oh ya! I almost forgot. Pluto comes around a lot and today he finally blessed me. It allows me to control the shadows and open up the ground to make holes straight to the underworld. I don't know if it's because our connection is stronger or because I met him first but instead of speckles, I get a ring of black that covers most of the sea green so that there's only a small sliver of it left. Not that I'm complaining! The less Neptune I have in me the better. And I even get to train in the underworld with him! He says it's because I have to be strong since I'm technically still a child of the Big Three and monsters will come after me but I think it's because he wants to spend more time with me.

Mom also visits a lot and she trains me on my fire powers and I've progressed greatly in that area of my abilities as well. Because the neglective god of the sea never comes to train me, I have to train myself. Hence the reason I suck with my water powers. I still love the water though and I often sit by the lake and play in the water. I don't think that anybody knows about the lake because as far as I know, I'm the only one who comes here.

Right now I'm in the underworld training with the shadows as part of my weekly lesson. "Percy pay attention!" calls Pluto. I hadn't noticed but while I was sucked in my thoughts, The spartoi I had been training with had caught up with me and were now trying to get through my shadow walls. Ya you heard me, shadow walls. Pluto taught me how to solidify shadows and make shadow constructs like arrows, spears, swords, and walls. I snapped back to the battle and reinforced my walls. Suddenly, I pulled down my walls and destroyed the rest of the spartoi.

"Great job my boy!" Pluto said to me. "Your really getting the hang of the shadows. If it weren't for your eyes I might have mistaken you for my son!" The idea of being the son of Pluto didn't seem so bad to me. Suddenly, I was flashed back to the hunter camp and was met by a surprising sight. All of the hunt including Artemis were standing in front of me and their arrows were angled down at me. One of the hunters through me threw a sword and light armour at me. "May I ask why I might be needing these?" I asked. Artemis was the one who responded. "You'll need it because this," she gestured to the hunters, "Is your test."

**Thanks for the help guys! This is the ****re uploaded version and I think I fixed the mistake. Please don't swear in the reviews because I would prefer **_not _**to permanently **** scar the younger readers :P.**

**-Vulcan out!**


	4. Chapter4

Hey guys! Are you ready for this chapter? Are you? Are you?! ARE YOU?!?!?! Oh wait you can't answer. Anyway I decided that Percy will be paired up with Zoe! You guys seemed to really like her with a whopping 1 vote more than everybody else! Ya I'm a bit salty that you guys didn't vote much but at least I got the outcome I wanted. All right get ready for The Test!

-Vulcan out!

Percy POV

After I learned about this Test, I said something really smart along the lines of, "Huh?" Atlanta looked at Zoe and said, "I say it'll take him three seconds to figure out what's happening." Wait what? Figure out wha- my eyes widened as I realized that the position I was in wasn't exactly the best. One thought registered in my head while I stared at the Hunters; Run. I scaled a tree and leaped from branch to branch, trying my hardest to evade the Hunt. My pursuers were more agile and experienced though and they were catching up fast. One of them lunged at me and in my panic I accidentally shadow traveled to gods know where. When I opened my eyes, I felt a heavy weight on me. It was soft and warm in some areas and hard and cold in other areas. Kind of like when I put on my light armour. Wait… the thing jumped off me and drew her bow. I turned and saw… Zoe Nightshade. Out of all the hunters that could have jumped on me it had to be the one I had a crush on. Ya that's right, laugh it up. I like Zoe. It's not a big deal and I know it could never happen so ya. Anyway, I was sprawled on the floor blushing like an idiot while Zoe stood victoriously with her arrow aimed at me. The last time I was in this position it was just ordinary practice but if I'm right… that would mean that this was more like the final exam. I learned a lot though and when I started forming a plan a grin started forming on my face.

3…

2…

1…

NOW! I created a shadow hand and grabbed her bow with the construct. I stood up and made another shadow construct circle around her to hold her in place while I gained my bearings. I seemed to have taken her to the lake. I guess my mind decided to take me to my safe place. As I started walking toward her she thrashed in her confinements. A bead of sweat ran down my face. Why did she have to be so strong? I guess being a demititan of the titan of strength has its perks. I didn't want to do this but I knew I had to so that I could contain her. I walked over to her and made a quick jab to her temple, knocking her unconscious. As she went limp and I released my control over the shadows I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. A beam of moonlight shone down on Zoe and she disappeared with a silver flash. Suddenly, I heard a voice that I recognised as Artemis. I down… the rest of us to go. So not only do I have all the hunters chasing me but I also have to subdue all of them. Oh joy! My only advantage; they're coming to me.

The younger ones came first. The good thing about them is that they don't have the strength of freaking Atlas. They came by themselves and I took them out one at a time. The real problems were the older hunters. They were the strongest of the hunt because they had trained for the longest. They were also the smartest. They almost took me out with Phoebe shooting from a tree and Atalanta fighting below. The only reason I was able to win was because With the last of my strength; I made a fire in my hands and summoned water from a nearby stream to create enough smoke to conceal myself and take out my sisters. They too disappeared in a flash of silver. The only difference now was that a larger flash appeared immediately after. The entire hunt was in front of me with Artemis closest. Phoebe and Atalanta weren't there but I guess they were brought to the infirmary. Artemis smiled at me and said, "Congratulations Percy! You are now an official part of the Hunters Of Artemis." To that I just said, "Uh…" and then I promptly passed out.

Hi I'm line break. I don't have space to say anythin-

A man in a black cloak walked in an area that looked liked it got hit by a crater. The man's face could not be seen behind what looked to be an enchanted cloak. On his cloak were designs of adventures that he had gone on. The pictures seemed to move across his cloak and were an orange red colour. The had an air of confidence and backed it up with the twin swords hanging across his back. He suddenly pulled out his swords faster than the eyes can see and erupted in orange red flames. The flames went out seconds later and reappeared at the other end of the crater where an enormous humanoid creature waited. The creature had silver scales as pants. That's when I realized that those were his legs. When I saw the giant bow on his back it all made sense.

Of course I knew this monster. We all learned about him at the hunt. He's such a vile being that he's up with Orion. This was one of the worst males ever. This was the silver giant. This was Gration: the anti-Artemis. Speaking of Artemis, a silver flash filled the crater as Artemis walked beside the man. Gration scowled and said, "Hello silver goddess. I'll assume that your here to try to kill me. Sorry Arty but between you and your new friend who I can tell is obviously a god, you can't kill me! You see sweetheart it takes a god and a demigod to kill a giant." Artemis fumed while the man just smirked evilly. "Well then," he said while setting his blades on fire, "We're in luck." And then I woke up.

Alright everybody! That was the test. I hope u liked and I'm very very very sorry that I didn't upload sooner. Between summer vacation and stuff I didn't have time to write much. Next chapter will be when Zoe and Percy become friends! I'm warning you guys there are going to be a lot of time skips. What do you guys think about the dream sequence? Tell me in the reviews! Have a nice day and…

Vulcan out!


End file.
